Speed of Flow
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Un savant mélange de chaleur italienne , de ressentiments & d'apesanteur .. 8059 TYL.


_Disclaimer_ : Beuh .. Gokudera étant un brin possessif sur son brun , je lui en laisse tout le droit.

_Pairing_ : Nos deux sulfureux 8059 TYL.

_Musique_ : The Rodeo Carburettor - Speed of Flow

_Note_ : Bonsoir les gens ! Et oui , me revoilà déjà avec un nouveau 8059 .. Non non , je ne fais aucunement une fixation sur ce couple je vous l'assure. C'est juste que j'aime affreusement bien m'accaparer ces deux imbéciles , rah .. Qui pour une fois n'est pas coutume , seront TYL ! Je me lance , en espérant que cela donne quelque chose de convenable pour vos jolis yeux. J'ai pondu ce One-Shot qui , bien que j'aie _essayé_ , risque peut-être de tourner au PWP car je n'avais au début qu'une unique idée de la chose .. Mais celle-ci terminée , j'ose croire que non. Ou juste un bon vieux lemon en contrepartie du moins .. Non mais je vous assure que , quand je les vois dix ans plus tard , je ne peux pas me les imaginer autrement qu'en étant l'incarnation même de la luxure. Car le _'Ten Years Later'_ , il faut l'avouer , y'a pas plus sexy mesdames ! J'ai aussi été un peu incitée à rajouter un petit bonus de mon humour quelque peu douteux qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture ! (Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que cette fiction , qui est mon One-Shot le plus long tout en comptant le bonus et mes idioties , fait 5980 mots et que je l'ai fait exprès .. ? *part se frapper très fort quelque part*)

* * *

_Chaud_. Il faisait très chaud. La température de cet été passé dans le sud de l'Italie était si élevée qu'elle en aurait presque fait imploser les thermomètres sagement prostrés sur les façades de quelques bâtiments , et le ciel d'un bleu profond était lui même totalement dépourvu de trace de nuages cotonneux , laissant tout loisir au soleil perçant d'échauffer à sa guise les malheureux passants de la ville balnéaire. Oh bien sûr , torse nu à bronzer pénard sur les plages de la Méditerranée , c'était le pied. Mais lorsque l'on était coincé en ville , serré à quatre épingles dans un costume noir , victime sans pitié des rayons cuisants , c'était une toute autre affaire ..

Gokudera Hayato semblait attendre ainsi depuis des heures déjà sous le climat infernal. Ses chaussures de cuir sombre impeccablement cirées claquaient avec un rythme de plus en plus sec , crescendo sur le macadam bouillant du trottoir où il se tenait depuis quelques temps déjà. Passant une main blanche un peu moite sur sa tempe , il coinça les mèches d'argents désordonnées de son dégradé derrière une oreille ornée de bijoux de la même couleur. De l'autre , il fouilla dans une de ses poches afin d'extraire d'un paquet une cigarette fraiche , et de l'allumer d'un geste rôdé , pour en tirer ensuite une bouffée salvatrice. Merde , s'_il_ n'arrivait pas d'ici une minute , il le ..

Une voix bien connue l'interpellant le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement vers la personne qui traversait la foule. Marchant vers lui d'une cadence posée pourvue d'une élégance et d'un charme presque insoupçonnés , son corps musclé vêtu et sculpté dans un costume dont l'intensive noirceur n'avait d'égale que celle de ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés , alors le bleuté de sa chemise allégrement déboutonnée adoucissait tendrement l'ensemble , Yamamoto Takeshi s'avançait vers lui , ses grands yeux mordorés embrasés de lumière , et avec sans doute le plus dévastateur des sourires que sa belle gueule bronzée pouvait ainsi produire.

L'italien ne pu empêcher la soudaine accélération des battements de son cœur à cette simple vision , alors qu'une traître rougeur lui brûla brusquement ses joues déjà échauffée par la touffeur vacante. Son homologue étant presque arrivé à sa hauteur , il lui détourna ostensiblement sa gêne. _Merde_ , pourquoi diable réagissait-il toujours ainsi en la présence de cet abruti fini .. ? Et il n'était à vrai dire , pas vraiment impatient d'en connaitre les raisons. Ces dites raisons qui était, qu'il se l'avoue , au fond , tout sauf mystérieuses .. Son cœur flancha lorsqu'il senti l'effluve d'un parfum masculin assez étourdissant , alors qu'une voix grave et joyeuse , bien _trop_ proche , ne retentissait à ses oreilles :

- Bonjour Gokudera !

Le susnommé fit un bond sur le côté , comme électrifié en sentant le contact léger de la large paume du brun sur son épaule , tout en lâchant brusquement son mégot de ses lèvres rosées. Yamamoto le fixait , étonné par la réaction de surprise que sa salutation avait engendrée sur le fumeur. Lequel jurait entre ses dents tout en tentant de ralentir la frénésie ayant prit place dans sa cage thoracique. Lui faire ça .. Alors que le Juudaime devait les attendre tous les deux .. Ce mec était vraiment .. _insouciant_ ! Irrité , il partit alors d'une allure rapide vers le haut building devant lequel ils attendaient depuis déjà quelques minutes , le japonais souriant de nouveau sur ses talons.

Le _Palazzo Vongola _était l'un des nombreux lieux à l'entier service de leur propre famille. Beaucoup de leurs agents venaient pour s'y détendre , mais il y avait , sous la façade joviale de l'hôtel , une réelle implication mafieuse. De nombreuses salles de réunions , quelques salles d'armes au sous-sol ainsi que des salles d'interrogation y était prévue. Ici , on y parlait _avvenire , arma , e famiglia , _le tout le plus souvent accompagné d'un bon verre d'_amaretto_ au bord de la piscine_. _Et c'était au dernier étage , strictement surveillé par quelques gardes , que se trouvait Sawada Tsunayoshi , dit le _Decimo_.

Le Dixième avait brièvement quitté le manoir familial pour une mission dans le sud. Mission où il serait bien évidement aidé de son fidèle Bras-Droit , ainsi que de .. L'argenté jeta un regard mitigé vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait , tournant trop souvent à son gout un regard émerveillé vers la décoration , il devait le reconnaitre , luxueuse. Ce crétin de baseballeur était entré dans le véritable monde de la Mafia il y avait déjà un bail , mais ne cessait d'en être impressionné à tout bout de champs. Et cela l'agaçait particulièrement. S'avançant franchement dans le hall marbré , Gokudera tiqua devant un troupeau de femelles qui semblaient un peu trop attentives à lui et à Yamamoto. _Surtout_ à Yamamoto ..

Plus énervé qu'il ne voulait vraiment se l'avouer , il se dirigea avec la franchise d'une tornade argentée vers le comptoir , afin de confirmer leurs identités et le but de leur visite. L'hôtesse qui l'accueilli , blonde vénitienne et décolleté plongeant , lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeur qui augmenta d'un cran sa montée vers le dangereux paroxysme de sa colère. Merde , qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes ces connes ? Il n'était de toute façon nullement intéressé par les membres de la gente féminine. Cette fille pouvait bien aller ranger tout ses atouts , cela n'aurait véritablement nul effet sur lui. Il lui aurait bien prouvé , d'ailleurs , s'il ne voyait pas un mec de son type non loin pour lui en rouler une ..

C'est alors que la pensée , _oh combien incongrue_ , de Yamamoto ne se la ramenant près de lui et ne lui fourrant sensuellement sa langue dans la bouche comme il comptait le faire avec un autre , sous le nez de cette grognasse , ne germa doucement dans son esprit. Soudaine et étrange aspiration .. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement sous la tentation et le désir de la chose alors que cette idée provoquait en lui l'impact d'un coup de poing brutal. _Merde_ , ça allait devenir problématique là .. Et ce n'était de plus pas la première fois qu'il pensait à faire quelque chose du genre avec son homologue .. Mais non , ce n'était , mais _vraiment pas_ de l'attirance pour le brun , juste un fantasme id .. Tiens , _il était où lui à propos ?_

Se retournant précipitamment , il eu un très bref sentiment d'inquiétude , qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais avoué avoir eu. Inquiétude qui se changea de plus progressivement en choc , puis en un pincement au cœur subtil , pour ensuite finir de la plus magnifique des façons en une rage sourde et quelque chose d'autre , éclipsé par cette envie de massacre total qui l'avait pris de court. Le Gardien de la Pluie était quelques bons mètres plus loin , présentement entourée par cette armée de cruches , alors qu'il répondait tout en continuant à sourire stupidement aux diverses questions qu'elles lui posaient toutes. _Non_ , il n'était pas acteur , _oui_ , il venait bien pour travailler .. Un bref éclair rouge passa dans les yeux d'un vert devenu soudainement vipérins de l'argenté.

Le manieur de katana était plutôt un brin embêté , et cherchait comment prendre congé de ces dames d'une manière polie. Il ouvrit alors la bouche , et voulu commencer sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme et serrée se refermer brutalement sur son biceps. Et , sans qu'il n'eut eu le temps de crier au secours , il se retrouva embarquer de force , sans ne pouvoir faire autre chose que de saluer de la main , air vaguement désolé à l'appui , celles qui lui avaient adressé la parole il y a peu. Quand à l'identité de son kidnappeur .. Il n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner pour y voir un italien au comble de la démesure.

Ce dernier le lâcha sans même se retourner vers lui quelques mètres plus loin , afin d'enfoncer rageusement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Yamamoto soupira alors devant le caractère toujours aussi tumultueux dont il faisait preuve , il ne savait vraiment pourquoi , envers lui , tout en massant calmement son bras douloureux , pour ensuite , courir sur les talons de son homologue qui s'avançait d'un pas prompt vers les portes d'un des deux ascenseurs. Pénétrant tous deux dans la cabine libre après avoir montrer rapidement leurs deux cartes à l'un des gardes , l'argenté appuya sans plus de cérémonie sur le bouton du dernier étage. L'élévateur s'ébranla paresseusement , avant de commencer sa montée.

Le japonnais dégluti , face à la densité du silence régnant entre eux. Elle était telle qu'il était certain de pouvoir réussir à la découper comme un gros cube de beurre avec l'aide de son katana. Gokudera lui tournait résolument le dos depuis 8 étages à présent , ne lui offrant guère plus que la vision , plutôt agréable certes , de sa silhouette svelte et de sa courte crinière argenté. L'éclairage accrochait des reflets mouvant dans les cheveux , y faisant miroité de fascinantes nuances sur chaque fil gris , qui devaient sans doute être les plus doux et les plus agréables au toucher .. Yamamoto déglutit péniblement. La chevelure de son ami l'avait toujours plus qu'ensorcelé et , il devait l'admettre , avaient éveillé depuis longtemps en lui des désirs dont il ne se serait pas cru capable d'avoir pour le garçon ..

La vérité étant tout simplement qu'il avait toujours été plus attiré par le sulfureux italien. Depuis leurs débuts hasardeux dans ce qu'il appelait jadis le '_jeux de mafia'_ , dix années avaient passé , et ils étaient ainsi restés l'un près de l'autre , se changeant progressivement en hommes et en véritables Gardiens de la plus prestigieuse famille qui soit. Et , durant toute cette décennie , il n'avait pu empêcher les sentiments brouillons qu'il avait ressentit envers le fumeur à leur adolescence , de grandir et de s'affirmer. Et dont l'émergence qui était telle , à présent qu'il observait avec un désir réfréné les fesses fermes de l'autre , que la vérité lui nouait le ventre. _Il avait envie de Gokudera_.

Un sentiment de plus en plus désagréable d'étouffement le prit à la gorge face à la colère sous-jacente du fumeur qui se propageait comme une trainée de poudre dans la cabine close. Gokudera n'avait pas seulement changé sur le plan physique durant ces dernières années. Il avait également apprit à contrôler son caractère explosif et acquis une certaine maturité. Ou du moins , _un peu_. Suffisamment néanmoins pour ne pas lui sauter violemment à la gorge , ou du moins pas tout de suite , préférant les enfermer tous les deux dans une aphasie totale. Tellement pénible qu'il aurait encore préféré que le Gardien de la Tempête ne lui mette directement son poing dans la figure ..

Il devait agir et rapidement , avant que la situation entre eux n'empire encore plus. Avisant le tableau de commande , il eu alors une idée qui le fit passablement sourire. Une chose qu'il n'avait vu faire que dans les films , mais qu'il avait au fond , toujours rêvé d'accomplir. Cela faisait partie de ces actions de la catégorie tel que de rentrer dans un taxi , tout en hurlant au chauffeur de poursuivre une voiture. Avançant d'un pas , il appuya subitement sur le bouton d'arrêt. La cage s'arrêta prestement , alors qu'une veilleuse claire se mettait en marche , illuminant le visage d'abord stupéfait de Gokudera tourné vers lui et qui se changea ensuite rapidement en une expression de rage coutumière accompagnée d'une élocution des plus raffinées.

- Putain connard , qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Redémarre !

- Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe , s'il te plait ..

La demande du brun avait été faite sur une voix tellement implorante et douce qu'elle exacerba encore plus l'autre. Et ça tout simplement parce que , devant l'air de petit chiot de ce grand idiot complètement craquant , Gokudera ne savait rien faire de mieux que de produire des battements de cœur plus effrénés encore. Rougissant , il tenta de pousser violemment l'auteur de la faute commise pour atteindre lui-même le bouton , lorsque ses poignets se retrouvèrent aussitôt attachés par la poigne des mains de Yamamoto. Ce dernier le regardant à présent droit dans les yeux , un air d'incertitude facilement détectable sur son visage attirant , comme s'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait ni _pourquoi_. L'italien sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier soudainement.

- Écoute , si jamais j'ai fait quelque chose de mal , j'en suis vraiment désolé , mais je t'en prie , ne t'enferme pas dans ton mutisme , car sinon je n ..

_Et merde_. Les mains du fumeur avaient vite étés délivrées , alors qu'elles n'avaient eu que le dessein de se diriger vers le col de son partenaire afin de l'empoigner férocement. Le dos de Yamamoto heurta alors douloureusement un des nombreux miroirs qui composait les murs , et il grogna de douleur. Alors l'argenté avait finalement décidé de lui foutre la raclée du siècle avant de voir Tsuna .. Il avait fermé les yeux sous la violence que l'autre avait eut à son égard. Et hésitait à les rouvrir afin de voir le poing qui arriverait certainement dans sa mâchoire d'ici peu. Le brun attendit alors le coup tout en retenant son souffle.

Attaque qui vint bien oui , mais pas vraiment de la façon à laquelle il y songeait. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux , surpris de ne rien percevoir de douloureux , avant de sentir soudainement le corps opposé se coller avec une brusquerie imprégnée d'impatience tout contre lui , et un baiser fiévreux de s'accaparer ses lèvres , le privant définitivement de parole. Les yeux grands ouverts sous l'ébahissement total du geste , il les plissa alors imperceptiblement , se laissant doucement engourdir par l'ardeur de son acolyte ..

_Merde_. Gokudera avait bel et bien craqué. Sous le baiser chaud mais néanmoins doux , il attendait dans un sursis lourd. Qu'allait faire son homologue sous l'après-coup de la surprise qu'avait provoqué sa soudaine '_déclaration_' ? Allait-il l'éloigner prudemment de lui , tout en lui disant que cela ne l'intéressait pas , et qu'il aurait plutôt préféré embrasser l'une de ces putains ici-bas ? Son ventre se tordit désagréablement. _Pourquoi_ .. Pas à cause de son exécrable orgueil , non. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait prononcé ses paroles , il aurait été vexé dans un premier temps certes , mais aurait vite trouvé de quoi se consoler .. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse lui déchiquetait-il les entrailles ? _Pourquoi Yamamoto_ ..

La cogitation tourna pourtant court , et il cru véritablement s'évanouir dans les bras du brun. Bras qui s'étaient là et maintenant refermés sur son corps , caressant d'un mouvement tendre ses reins arqués , pressant encore plus son ventre contre le siens , alors que la langue opposée était entrée tout naturellement dans sa bouche , afin d'y rencontrer la sienne d'une des plus exquises des manières. Sa prise autour de la chemise bleue sarcelle se desserra alors doucement , ses mains blanches remontant d'une caresse sur le cou hâlé , pour venir ensuite se perdre savoureusement dans les mèches sombres. _Il .. Il l'avait .._ Les caresses langoureuses des muscles se stoppèrent alors , par manque de souffle. Et leurs regards se croisèrent , enfin.

Ce fut quelque chose de puissant , une envie mutuelle si dévastatrice qu'elle en était presque hurlante aux fins fonds de leurs âmes , alors que l'on pouvait aisément discerner dans leurs prunelles plissées , tout le désir de l'étreinte puissante qui découlerait sans aucun doute de leurs futurs gestes. De ce qui devait finalement se produire , après dix foutues années de frôlements , de rejets et d'espérance. De ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux depuis bien trop longtemps , au fond , n'attendant juste que le plus ultime des signaux .. Le regard de Yamamoto semblait alors tellement doux à ce moment , les chauds reflets caramels enflammés par la lueur faible de la veilleuse , et l'italien ne pu que sourire malicieusement et son corps de s'échauffer lorsqu'il lui chuchota cette ultime phrase d'un ton se voulant badin malgré ses prunelles s'assombrissant soudainement de désir :

- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans un ascenseur .. Mais si c'est de plus avec toi .. Je crois bien que je vais sans aucuns doutes atteindre le nirvana , haha.

Les lèvres s'emprisonnèrent alors de nouveau , beaucoup plus férocement , tandis qu'ils se plaquaient à leur bon vouloir tout contre les parois métalliques , d'un rythme échauffé que tenait à suivre leurs bouches. Gokudera nouant , extatique , ses bras autour du cou musclé de son amant , alors que le brun fourrageait dans son cou pâle des dizaines de baisers passionnés. L'argenté ferma alors les yeux , un gémissement chaud coulant hors de sa gorge lorsque Yamamoto entreprit de défaire adroitement les boutons de la chemise carmine , tout en caressant de la langue sa peau de neige ainsi offerte , et grignotant gentiment ses clavicules saillantes. _Merde , si jamais on les retrouvait ainsi .._ La pensée odieusement excitante de se savoir surpris le fit se durcir d'avantage.

D'autant plus lorsque le brun cala ensuite sensuellement son genoux contre son entrejambe , la sienne étant également admirablement tendue. Approchant alors doucereusement ses lèvres d'une oreille dégagée , le fumeur lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle une infirme supplication avant de lui mordiller , espiègle , le lobe. Le Gardien de la Pluie eu un sourire bref face à l'ardeur coutumière de son homologue , tout en sentant lui aussi le désir le tenailler cruellement. Car il fallait dire que son amant était tout simplement .. Calé ainsi tout contre la paroi métallique , chemise indécemment débraillée sur son torse sulfureux , un regard glacé emplit de braises des plus désirable .. Jamais il n'aurait songé pouvoir un jour jouir de tout cela. Il se mordit brutalement la lèvre.

Gokudera avait entrepris de passer des mains sur la boucle de la ceinture du brun , caressant d'un geste _très_ frustrant la boucle métallique , un sourire hautement prometteur sur les lèvres. S'emparant une nouvelle fois des lèvres face à lui , il la défit sous la mélodie coulée de leurs langues , avant de passer des doigts sous le tissus tendu , et de les glisser sur son membre raide. Yamamoto grogna de plaisir entre deux baisers , alors que son partenaire s'appliquait à le caresser adroitement , de longs mouvements intenses et lents. L'échange buccale , au premier abord lascif de par les muscles s'enroulant sensuellement , s'intensifia vivement de même.

- Arrête s'il te plait où .. _Ah_.

Mais l'argenté ne semblait pas vraiment dans un mode coopératif , aujourd'hui plus que jamais. La chaleur accablante avait du lui monter un peu trop à la tête , à moins que cela ne soit autre chose , pour ensuite descendre comme une coulée de lave et faire son nid dans son bassin enflammé. Bas-ventre lui aussi au bord de la rupture , ne demandant qu'une seule chose et unique chose , la délivrance .. Un gémissement net sortit pourtant de ses lèvres à présent libres et humides lorsque Yamamoto avait décidé de se mêler de son propre petit jeux. Embrassant doucement les pectoraux d'un blanc de nacre , ses mains avaient également passé le seuil du pantalon de l'italien.

Descendant vers son nombril qu'il parcourut de baisers , le sabreur entreprit lui aussi de soulager la pression dont son amant souffrait , et se faisant , de prendre sensuellement son membre en bouche. Les gémissements de plus en plus erratiques qu'il y récolta était sans doute la meilleure des récompenses , ainsi que les doigts de l'italien caressant sous le même rythme lascif son cuir chevelu. Le visage de ce dernier était empreint d'une telle luxure à ce moment , qu'il donna le meilleur de lui même pour le satisfaire entièrement. Et alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus vigoureux , l'argenté l'éloigna doucement , avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire relever.

L'air complètement exalté de Gokudera était tellement mignon qu'il s'autorisa de nouveau à prendre ses lèvres , et le laissa tranquillement jouer à mordiller sa langue ainsi que ses lèvres , se collant encore plus contre lui. La sensation de leur bas-ventre brûlant se rencontrant le fit grogner , et Gokudera se frotta alors encore plus contre lui , en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement. Alors que le brun sentait qu'il n'en pourrait bientôt plus , son homologue cassa brusquement le baiser pour l'acculer de nouveau contre le mur en face de lui , avant que ses lèvres ne suivirent également un chemin léger vers son bas-ventre. Et de plonger , avec une avidité impatiente , sur le sexe érigé.

- N .. Non , arrête , je te jure que .. Je vais .. _aah_ , _Hayato .._

Yamamoto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de bredouiller des choses confuses , l'esprit totalement étourdit , avant de se perdre finalement dans les gémissements de plaisir , plaisir que lui administrait Gokudera de façon tout simplement diabolique. Les coups de langues experts sur sa verge étaient , à ce stade , beaucoup plus qu'un simple supplice. Il n'avait sans doute jamais connu de meilleure enfer auparavant , et il savait très bien qu'à ce rythme , il ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. Tournant sa tête vers l'italien , il su aussitôt que cela ne servirait à rien de demander grâce lorsque , plongeant ses prunelles pâles dans les siennes , il positionna le gland tout contre ses lèvres dans une attitude tellement libertine , qu'il ne pu alors que se répandre dans sa bouche avec un grondement sourd lorsqu'il commença un premier mouvement de vas et vient.

Il allait platement s'excuser lorsqu'il vit l'air on ne peut plus sérieux et brûlant de son amant , qui fit passer une langue fine et délicate sur le coin de sa bouche où un peu de sa propre semence y avait coulé. Déglutissant durement face à la vision si affriolante qu'elle suffit à le faire se raidir de désir à nouveau , alors que Gokudera se débarrassait prestement de son propre pantalon qui avait glissé pendant qu'il lui administrait ses soins. Cela étant fait , il agrippa de nouveau le brun pour se coller avec lui contre la paroi , et alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux de jais , de lui dire avec le plus avide des sourires avant de passer les mains sur le contour musclé et ferme de ses épaules et de lécher tendrement la cicatrice barrant son menton :

- Envoyons-nous dignement en l'air.

Et le brun , un sourire obscur s'étirant sur ses lèvres , de caresser les fesses nues qu'il souleva allégrement , avant de le pénétrer , calant doucement le corps de l'italien tout contre le mur. Il restèrent ainsi sans bouger un instant , afin de laisser tout le temps à son amant de s'habituer à son intrusion. Yamamoto , le plaisir étourdissant d'être en lui le faisant gémir lascivement , et il avait appuyé sagement sa tête dans le cou du fumeur qui était également complètement dépassé par les sensations grisantes proférées par le sexe de l'ex-joueur de baseball profondément enfui en lui. Il lui demanda alors de bouger d'une voix concupiscente , ce à quoi le sabreur s'attela , avec une ardeur qu'il n'avait certainement jamais connue auparavant.

Gokudera s'étant préparé en même temps qu'il ne s'occupait de lui , les coups de rein que le brun donnait généreusement étaient alors complètement fluides et doux. Ils semblaient donc perdus tout deux dans un autre monde lors de ce moment unique où ils se donnaient tout , dans l'univers des amants passionnés qui se laissaient tout deux glisser dans le tourbillon infernal de la jouissance. L'argenté criait presque sous la luxure , alors que Yamamoto n'était nullement en reste , la sensation délicieuse d'être en celui qu'il désirait depuis tellement longtemps étant tout simplement trop grande à imaginer. Tremblants de passion , Le Gardien de la Tempête chercha pourtant délicatement ses lèvres , afin d'en étouffer les plaintes trop bruyantes qu'il y donnait. Le brun l'embrassait avec la même attitude , tendre malgré les heurts consécutifs qu'il lui octroyait.

Grimaçant , il sentit qu'il allait venir une nouvelle fois. Tournant la tête vers son amant , qui , les joues en feu et le cœur battant de la même cadence effrénée contre le sien , semblait lui aussi bientôt prêt à jouir. Augmentant alors l'intensité de ses coups de bassins en lui , et sentant le plaisir le faucher littéralement , Il écrasa encore plus l'italien contre la paroi métallique , alors que sa main droite pressait fébrilement le bouton de remise en route. Il se déversait alors en lui avec un gémissement rauque , tandis que Gokudera jouissait à son tour sous le coup de la soudaine diminution de pression exercée par la montée de la machine combinée à ces derniers coups de reins , tout en s'accrochant à lui dans un dernier cri langoureux.

Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux , se laissant lentement envahir par la douce sensation qu'avait provoqué en lui l'orgasme. Il ne pu alors s'empêcher de songer au pourquoi du comment il s'était sentit de faire _ça_ avec Yamamoto , là et maintenant , aussi soudainement. Car il était clair que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans sa journée .. Mais quand bien même , sauter ainsi sur le manieur de katana était une chose pour laquelle il aurait du sacrifié avec difficulté maintes et maintes choses , ce à quoi il n'avait pas vraiment eu le sentiment d'annihiler. Mais pourtant .. Quel était donc cette émotion dévorante , celle qui l'avait piquée aussi soudainement que ..

_La jalousie_. Voilà le sentiment proprement infâme qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait vu l'armada de femelles attroupées autour du brun. Voilà ce qu'il en était. D'où provenait ce besoin plus qu'urgent de se repaitre enfin de son corps sublime , de pouvoir enfin voir sur son visage cet air de luxure dont lui seul pouvait bénéficier .. Car il voulait Yamamoto entièrement pour lui depuis le tout début , et ne voulait le laisser à personne d'autre que lui. Il le désirait plus que personne , tout simplement car il en était totalement épris. L'idée proprement puérile qui en découlait le fit sourire doucement , alors que le brun l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou , toujours collé licencieusement à lui , tentant tous deux de reprendre laborieusement leurs souffles.

Il ne restait plus que quelques paliers avant d'arriver au dernier étage. Finissant tout les deux de se revêtir rapidement , Gokudera sentit son nouvel amant l'enlacer par derrière , tout en embrassant affectueusement le sommet de son crâne. Il ferma alors les yeux , un sentiment de paix plus que jouissif se répandant de ses pieds à sa tête , et il le laissa enfin à loisir respirer l'odeur de son shampoing. De son côté le brun eut ce petit rire caractéristique qui l'avait toujours fait fondre. Il fallait dire que la situation avait quand même tout d'amusant pour lui. Collant alors amoureusement ses lèvres sur son oreille ornée de piercings , il lui chuchota d'un ton doux :

- Je ne te savais pas si possessif , _Hayato_ ..

Le dénommé sentit la , _malheureusement_ , trop bien connue chaleur lui enflammer les joues qu'il ne pouvait heureusement pas voir. Cependant , un infime sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres également rougies par la chaleur de leur étreinte. _Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert hein .. ?_ Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui leur semblait à peine quelques secondes , serré l'un contre l'autre par une tendresse un peu animale , la bête en leur ventre se sentant enfin reposée , jusqu'à-ce que la brève sonnerie annonçant que l'étage annoncé était arrivé ne retentisse. Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte avant de sortir , Gokudera se retourna vers lui , et se contenta de lui dire d'une voix douce et un peu moqueuse :

- Tch. _Idiot_ ..

Yamamoto sourit plus franchement encore , alors que son regard mordoré se plissait dans celui d'eau glacée de l'autre. Dix années avaient peut-être passé , mais l'argenté était toujours d'une incompétence rare avec les mots. Enfin , ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout .. Avisant la silhouette sensuelle marchant impérialement devant lui , il secoua la tête béatement , tout en sortant lui aussi de la cage d'ascenseur , se caressant doucement la nuque. Il espérait juste que son homologue lui ferait plus souvent des crises de jalousie aussi débauchées que celle ci désormais ..

* * *

_BONUS STUPIDE 1._

Sawada Tsunayoshi tirait une tête des plus étranges lorsque ses deux Gardiens se présentèrent devant lui. Oh , ce n'était pas véritablement , bien qu'y contribuant , à cause de leurs tenues plutôt froissée , ni des quelques traces blanches suspectes qu'il avait aperçu sur la chemise de son Bras-Droit , présentement en train de s'excuser pompeusement pour le retard .. C'est Yamamoto qui le remarqua le premier , et qu'il lui demanda d'une voix un peu inquiète ce qu'il se passait. Sentiment qui augmenta lorsque son petit Boss prit une teinte assez .. Rosée. Il parla alors , tout en évitant soigneusement leurs regards.

- Ça .. Ça va , Gokudera-kun .. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de bonnes raisons d'être en retard ..

Les deux concernés restèrent une secondes abasourdis. Gokudera , blanc comme un linge , regarda alors sa propre tenue , avant de regarder celle du brun qui souriait un peu gêné à lui et Tsuna à défaut de ne pouvoir faire autre chose , pour finalement regarder son Boss , tout en bégayant d'une voix blême avant de s'accroupir à genoux devant lui et de finalement crier tout en se tapant la tête contre le sol :

- Juu .. Juudaime , je .. Je m'excuse d'être arrivé en retard rien que pour avoir voulu assouvir mes pulsions ! Je ne mérite plus d'être votre Bras-Droit !

- Gokudera-kun , c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir .. _Tout_ entendu.

L'argenté sentit alors comme la sensation plus que désagréable d'avoir un seau d'eau froide se déverser à l'intérieur de lui. Bref silence , interrompu par un raclement de gorge du Gardien de la Pluie. Le châtain continua alors , au comble de la gêne :

- Moi ainsi que .. _Beaucoup de gens dans l'hôtel_.

Un silence lourd s'abattit à présent totalement sur la pièce.

- Qu'est .. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là , Tsuna ?

C'était Yamamoto qui avait réagit le premier , Gokudera étant soudainement devenu aphone. Le livide avait été remplacé par une teinte rouge coquelicot plutôt impressionnante sur sa figure. Tsuna bégaya alors finalement quelques éclaircissements , tout en arrivant finalement à les regarder à moitié dans les yeux :

- Hé bien .. Disons que nous sommes dans un hôtel de mafieux. Il y a donc des systèmes de surveillance un peu partout .. Et surtout dans les ascenseurs. Cela étant fait , il y a un dispositif spécial qui s'enclenche lorsqu'il se stoppe bizarrement. Pour éviter toute trace d'assassinat , une alerte se met en marche , et la vidéo se met en place sur tout les écrans de l'hôtel .. C'était une idée de Reborn .. J'ai réussi à la faire stopper , mais vous étiez déjà bien part .. Aaaah , _Gokudera-kun !  
_

C'en fut trop pour l'italien , qui s'effondra dans un fauteuil non loin de lui tout en cachant la couleur rouge brique de ses joues. _Merde , devant le Juudaime .._ Il aurait vraiment voulu mourir là maintenant. Le silence s'était de nouveau abattu sur la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. Gokudera sentit alors la couleur écarlate passer ensuite au verdâtre lorsque la voix du brun perça soudainement le mutisme :

_- Nee_ , Tsuna .. Y' aurait pas moyen d'avoir la vidéo ?

Une explosion soudaine se fit alors entendre dans tout le centre-ville. Non , ce n'était pas un groupement armé de terroristes , comme l'affirmaient le soir venu les médias de la région. Juste un italien fumeur au regard froid qui avait , présentement , craqué ..


End file.
